What I Want
by HowStellaGotHerMojoBack
Summary: Set in highschool (oneshot): Maureen and Joanne want two different things, and in the end, they both get what they want, plus each other.


I want to make this official already. I mean, all we do is make out, and sure, that's fun, but I wanna be a couple, so that we can do real couple things, and go on dates and stuff like that. I just hope she's ready for the commitment, Joanne thought while she made out with Maureen.

I wanna go to second base already. I mean, all we do is make out, and if she's not ready to do it yet, I wanna at least be able to get to touch her upper body. Also, I don't know how long I can wait for her to be ready to do it. Like, I have needs, ya' know, Maureen thought, on top of Joanne.

" Maureen?" Joanne asked, slightly pulling away from their heated lip lock.

" Yeah?" Maureen asked, eager to continue.

" We should talk…" Joanne said, gently rolling Maureen off of her and sitting up.

" Are you ready to do it yet?!" Maureen asked excitedly, sitting up on her bed as well.

" Uh, no…" Joanne began, earning a disappointed sigh from Maureen. " But, I was thinking, and… why don't we make things official?"

Maureen froze. " What?"

" Yeah, like, why don't we be an actual coup—"

" I know what making things official is, Joanne." Maureen interrupted.

"Oh. So, uh… what do you think?" Joanne asked curiously.

" Why would you wanna be my girlfriend?" Maureen asked, obviously surprised that Joanne wanted to make things official.

" Well, because, I really like you, and you're super sweet, and not to mention, really hot." Joanne said with a chuckle.

Maureen stared at Joanne in amazement. She then shook her head, exiting a trance. " No one has ever asked me to be their girlfriend."

" That's surprising." Joanne stated.

Am I ready for commitment? Maureen asked herself. I mean, Joanne's great, and really hot, too, but like, I don't wanna hurt her feelings if I like someone else.

" Maureen?" Joanne asked, waving her hand in Maureen's face.

Maureen looked at her.

" So…" Joanne began, folding her hands together.

" I don't know, Joanne. I don't think I'm ready to commit to just one person yet. I don't think I'll ever be ready. I like to be free, and-and—"

Joanne put a hand on top of Maureen's. Maureen looked at Joanne's hand placement, and then back up at Joanne. " Hey, you'll still be free. We'd just be like… exclusive, and then you'll have a better chance of having sex with me. And we could watch movies together, and sneak into each other's houses, and make out in the janitor's closet at school. It would be fun."

Maureen grinned widely. " You had me at 'having sex'."

With that, Maureen tackled Joanne into a hug, wrapping her arms around her neck and pushing her back onto the bed, her head resting on Joanne's shoulder.

Joanne laughed out loud, and hugged Maureen back, wrapping her arms around her waist. " So, are we officially a couple now?"

" Yeah." Maureen said, pulling back but keeping her arms around Joanne's neck, then pecking her on the lips. Joanne smiled.

: :

Joanne creeped behind Maureen, and when Maureen's friends saw her, she put a finger to her lips, telling them to stay quiet.

Joanne interrupted Maureen mid-sentence and snaked her arms around Maureen's waist, earning a yelp from Maureen. " It's just me, babe." Joanne assured Maureen, kissing her shoulder.

Maureen sighed. " Scared me." she said with a smile, leaning back into Joanne's touch.

" Are you guys an item yet? You'd be a super cute couple." Angel said, practically squealed, exchanging hopeful glances with Mimi.

Joanne grinned proudly. " Just as of Wednesday."

The whole group of teenagers cheered loudly, except for Joanne and Maureen who only smiled widely at each other.

" Okay, well, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Collins said, and walked away with Angel, the rest of the gang following behind.

Maureen turned around in Joanne's arms. " So…"

" So?" Joanne replied cutely, Maureen pulling her closer.

" Do you wanna do something today after school?" Maureen asked.

" Well, yeah, I was actually thinking you could come over. My parents are away on a business trip, so we'll have the house all to ourselves…" Joanne asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

Maureen smirked, twirling a stray hair of Joanne's around her index finger. " And what will we do alone?"

" Make out." Joanne replied, earning a pout from Maureen.

" Nothing else?" Maureen asked hopefully.

Joanne bit her bottom lip. " Maybe we could go a little farther…"

Maureen's face lit up. " How far?"

Joanne leaned in to Maureen's ear. " You could grope me."

Maureen's grin was out of control. She grabbed Joanne's hand. " Wanna ditch?"

" Um…"

" Just one class, and it's technology."

" I don't know…"

" Please… for your girlfriend?" Maureen whined. Joanne smiled at this, nodded, and let Maureen lead her to the janitor's closet.

They got in, locked the door, and Maureen pushed Joanne against a wall, kissing her passionately. Her hands were on Joanne's waist, and Joanne grabbed one, and slid it under her shirt.

Maureen smiled into their kiss as her hand crawled up Joanne's flat stomach.

Maureen's hand made it to Joanne's bra, where she groped a boob and her smile widened. Joanne moaned, and Maureen giggled.

Maureen quickly took off her shirt, and kissed Joanne again as her girlfriend touched all over her pale, bare skin, occasionally playing with the rim of Maureen's beige bra just to tease.

" Could you take off your shirt?" Maureen asked excitingly.

" Isn't second base just groping?" Joanne asked as Maureen kissed down her neck but slightly pulled away to reply.

" Well, yeah, but it's better without shirts. And even better without pants." Maureen said with a smirk.

Joanne smiled, tangling her fingers in Maureen's hair and clutching onto the back of her head as Maureen's tender kisses sent a pleasant feeling through her body. " No pants taken off, that's for sure. But I'll take off my shirt for you."

" Yes!" Maureen whisper-yelled.

Joanne slipped her shirt off quickly, and reconnected her lips with Maureen's as Maureen's hands got closer to her bra.

Now, I could do this for a little longer, Maureen thought. Especially with such a hot girl.

She's been practically begging to do this, so perhaps this will add to her commitment points. Hopefully, Joanne thought.

And the two were happy as can be, without any wants except for each other.


End file.
